


The Challenge

by moviefan



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan/pseuds/moviefan
Summary: Set during Season 5. Mac challenges Dennis to a series of exercises to determine who gets to pick the movie on movie night. Things take a turn.





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic that is porn without plot. Hope you enjoy!

“I don’t want to watch Predator for the 500th time, Mac!”

“What?? Dennis, you love that movie!”

“I do, but I need a break”, Dennis replies and Mac scoffs. “Hey, I have an idea. How about whoever can do more push-ups gets to pick what we watch tonight.” Dennis says.  
“Why not make it interesting? Let’s do a few different exercises and see who’s better.”

“You’re on. And you were definitely slowing down when we were doing push-ups in that courtroom.”

They start with push-ups, Mac getting a few in before Dennis finishes counting to three. They each do fifteen push-ups and ten jumping jacks. While doing squats side by side, Mac notices something different. A green Paddy’s thong peeking out of Dennis’s jeans. Mac suddenly feels hot all over. He tries not to look at the thong, or notice how good Dennis’s ass looks in his jeans. And he’s _especially_ not going to think about Dennis’s great thighs.

“See something you like?” says Dennis teasingly, interrupting Mac’s thoughts.

“Shut up” Mac answers, flustered. “Uh, how about we do some crunches?”

While doing crunches on the couch, Dennis lightly runs his hand over the tattoo on Mac’s bicep. “Wow, you know, your arms have been looking really good lately.” Dennis says.  
“You’re-you’re just trying to make me lose concentration so you can win”, Mac says shakily.

“Would I really do that?” Dennis says innocently.

Mac scoffs. It’s been a while for both of them. Mac thinks about how they messed around occasionally in high school, and when Dennis visited from college. Okay, and there were a few times when they first moved in together. And sometimes now they would jerk each other off while they watched porn, but that’s just bros helping each other out, right? All of those times, it had never gone further than a few furtive kisses and fumbling, needy handjobs. Mac chances a glance at Dennis and suddenly wants more.

“Fuck it” Mac says and leans forward, kissing Dennis passionately. Dennis is a bit surprised for a second, but eagerly starts kissing back. Mac runs his hands over Dennis’s back in his blue plaid shirt. He goes for the buttons, but Dennis stops him, laughing, “I got it”, and starts unbuttoning. Mac whips off his black sleeveless shirt and Dennis pulls down Mac’s blue pants. Dennis starts to unzip his jeans and take them off when Mac stops him. “Wait, I want to see”, Mac says, gesturing to the thong. He’s not sure if he’s even making sense at this point. Dennis stands up from the couch, smiling wickedly, before turning around and unzipping his jeans. Really putting on a show. He slowly starts to push the jeans down, his ass in the thong starting to come slowly into view.

“Please” Mac says in a needy voice he doesn’t recognize. Dennis finally turns around again to face him and Mac is stunned. Dennis is already hard and Mac notices a wet patch of pre-cum on the thong. Dennis goes over to Mac and pulls down his boxers. Mac is hard and leaking. He can’t believe he hasn’t blown his load yet, to be honest. Patience has never been his strong suit.

Dennis straddles him on the couch. He can feel the outline of Dennis’s hard cock straining against the thin silky fabric of the thong, all pressed against his bare skin. ‘ _Oh god, it’s too much_.’ Mac thinks. “Hey, breathe, baby”, Dennis says smiling. Mac nods and remembers to breathe. Dennis pulls his thong to the side and reveals his throbbing cock. Mac starts to put his hands on Dennis’s ass and Dennis moves Mac’s hands away and places them by Mac’s sides. “Hey, I never said you could touch”, Dennis says teasingly. Mac whimpers. “Keep your hands to yourself, and maybe I’ll let you come”, Dennis says with a smirk. For some reason, this is a big turn-on for Mac. Dennis can be a real asshole when he’s bossy, but right now? It’s incredibly hot. After what feels like an eternity, Dennis takes both of their cocks in his hand and strokes them slowly. It feels like more of a challenge to keep his hands at his sides. He’s going to do it, though. Dennis strokes a bit faster and Mac gasps. “Are you getting close?” Dennis breathes. “Yeah”, Mac manages. Dennis’s eyes suddenly look focused and the wicked smile returns. “That’s it, you’re doing so well for me, baby. Are you gonna come for me soon?” Dennis says lowly. Mac’s having a hard time concentrating. He’s trying to hold on. “Yes, I am”, Mac says. “You’re doing such a good job, so good” Dennis’s voice is strained, like he’s getting close himself. Dennis leans over and kisses Mac hard, running a hand through his fluffy hair. “Such a good boy”, Dennis says softly, and suddenly Mac is coming harder than he ever has in his life. Dennis follows a few seconds after. They stay like that for a few minutes, panting hard. Mac smiles at Dennis and kisses him softly.

“So, what about the movie?” Dennis asks.

“Who cares?” Mac says with a happy, dazed expression on his face. Mac notices Dennis starting to recover. “Hey, are you up for another round later?”, Mac says with a small smile.

“Bro, you’re on”, Dennis says, teasingly.


End file.
